


Faking It

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima and Sarah pull a switch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking It

Cosima had known what was going to happen and yet she let Delphine go on believing she'd see her at the party. She and Sarah had agreed to switch, they needed to get Sarah into DYAD. Sarah was getting a little more used to faking it. She still didn't bother making her hair into dreads but she had grown a little more comfortable with faking it and kissing Delphine. Delphine could still, mostly, tell her apart from Cosima. Something in the way Cosima moved was completely different but, since she had promised to love 'all the clones' she did what she could. Still when she and Sarah had kissed, getting Sarah into DYAD yet again, to get Sarah to Rachel's side, she knew the difference, she had grown used to faking it now... anything to keep Cosima safe.


End file.
